


A Different Beginning

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: AR, Gen, Godric's Hollow, Kidfic, manipulative!Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know all those manipulative!Dumbledore stories that people write? Yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Beginning

# A Different Beginning.

For several seconds, James Potter stood frozen in shock, staring in horror at the man before him, then he turned and shouted, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

As James turned back towards him, Voldemort saw the man's wife, Lily, burst from what must be the lounge and run up the stairs at full speed just before distraction came in the form of a stunner that was absorbed by his shields.

In response, he raised his own wand and uttered, "Avada Kedavra!" ending the younger man's life, then followed Lily up the stairs.

✱   ✱   ✱

Carefully testing all of the doors with a spell of his own invention, the dark wizard cast Alohomora on the only one that was locked, and as he burst through, Lily hastily put her son back into his cot before facing the intruder.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" the witch pled, and Voldemort sneered at her.

"Stand aside, you silly girl... Stand aside now," he coldly demanded, but Lily stood steadfast.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, your son is too important to my plans. Now move!"

However, Lily would never be moved while her son's life was at risk. "Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…" she continued to plead.

Impatient by now, the dark wizard cast the killing spell, then finally gazed upon his prey before casting a controlled Sectumsempra on him. Instantly, Harry burst into loud wails at the pain of the lightning-shaped cut that appeared on his forehead, then the house began to collapse around him as the adult wizard dropped his wand, then apparated away, cackling in a high pitch as he did so.

✱   ✱   ✱

"I'm sorry, Fawkes," Voldemort said as he sat at the desk in the headmaster's study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, tenderly scratching under the feathers of the phoenix's head. "It was absolutely imperative that this should happen. Young Harry is the last hope of the Wizarding World."

As the Polyjuice finally began to wear off, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore then chuckled at the thought that if Voldemort was going to create an unblockable spell, the least he should have done was work in protections so it couldn't ever be used against him. Also, it was a very good job that the headmaster's study had always been exempt from the anti-apparition wards around Hogwarts. He'd hate to think what people might have thought on seeing him stride into the school while still disguised as the Dark Lord!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.


End file.
